


In Heaven's Arms You Shall Go

by Tasfanfics



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OC death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasfanfics/pseuds/Tasfanfics
Summary: The final moments of a kidnapped girl who calls for a savior as Death draws nearer and gets two instead: an angel of light and another of darkness.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In Heaven's Arms You Shall Go

**Author's Note:**

> This short-fic was based on the following prompt: Character B is in so much pain and Character A knows it, so they let Character B hold their hand as tight as they want, even when it hurts and it feels like a finger just broke.

The cloaked figure was all the nearer now, clad in a white billowy fabric, and yet the fabric did nothing to conceal the skeleton beneath, its bones ruddy and brittle-looking. But she knew — she knew they were anything but. 

Perhaps she ought to be grateful that Death had come to reap her at last. It was her own words that had begged for death as blood sluiced down her back at the merciless hands of one of the King's cronies, but now that her pleas have been answered, Death about to press its kiss upon her already too cold skin, she found that she was desperate for another hour, another day, just long enough for anyone to come to her aid and help her cling to life.

Now, laying face down on the cold stone of the King's throne room, an arrow stuck somewhere between her shoulder blades and the whip lashes still fresh and bleeding, making each breath a chore, she found it cruel — cruel how she was stolen away from her home at just seventeen to be nothing more than an object to use and torture for the King and his minions' entertainment. 

And it was even crueler how half a decade after her kidnapping, she was going to die alone, aware of each breath escaping her agonizingly slowly. To think she was this close to freedom. Prythian defeated the King of Hybern and his armies — this much she knew before the remaining guards had fled a short while ago.

The white cloaked figure drew closer, and she let the tears cascade freely now.  _ Please. Please. Please. _ She did not know what she was begging for, a swift death — for it was imminent, she realized with staggering force — or just a chance, a saviour sent for her.

There was a commotion rattling the very stones she lay upon, a steady thudding, and Death lunged forward as if afraid she would escape his clutches. She almost laughed then. She was wholly Death's; how foolish must it be to fear her chances of life when even she knew any of her next breaths could be her last. The only hope she harboured was for whoever caused the commotion to be merciful enough to hold her hand as she finally lost her balance and teetered into Death's bony arms.

A woman and a man tumbled through the room, several other soldiers tumbling into the room after them. They were freeing all the prisoners the King had kept, human and faerie alike, she realized. Only she was unlucky enough to be out of her cell and dying even as she could taste the impending freedom on her ashy tongue. More tears flowed, uncharacteristically warm. Warmth. She craved it.  _ Please. Please. Please. _

"Rhys," the woman's voice called out. A female she realized. Pointed ears. "This way."

The female knelt on her knees beside her. Stormy blue, she realized the eyes gazing at her were. Sea. Home. She was going home. This angel had come to help her cross the bridge, and as the female took her hand, she sent a grateful prayer that it wasn't Death's spindly fingers she was clutching.

"Hey, sweetheart." Her voice was soft, soft but firm. "You're going to be okay."

"Don't-" she croaked, a thin sheen of blood coating her lips. "Don't...leave me."

"I won't. I'm right here," she said, shifting to lay beside her and press a kiss to her forehead. Just moments later she saw a male sit down next to them, his hair inky and eyes full of stars. An angel of light and the other of dark.

"You're going to be alright, darling," he said.

There was a sweet fog around her mind, like the night sky dotted with shimmering stars. But just a moment later, she shrieked, the arrow protruding from her back being sawed off. She could barely gulp in enough air, her hand tightening painfully around the female's.

"We need to turn her onto her back to get the other side," the male said.

But Death was standing next to them now. She could see its feet, would've counted every bone if she weren't second away from leaving life. "No," she croaked out. "Plea-"

The room was slowly fizzling out, but the male's fingers had come to move her hair out of her face, his eyes pained. Somewhere around her, she could hear the angel of light's lullaby:

_ Let your darkness fade, sweet child _

_ In heaven's arms you shall go _

_ Cradled within white robes _

_ Let your pain be washed away _

_ By rivers of wine _

_ May your pain be mine _

_ Let the warmth se- _

__ Death laid its kiss upon her head.


End file.
